Decisions and Destinies
by MizzSY
Summary: Sequel to Coins and Coincidences. Gwaine awaits his death sentence, unaware that once again, the decision is not in his hands, but Merlin's. Will Merlin risk his destiny or preserve his heart?


Title: Decisions and Destinies.

Summary: Sequel to Coins and Coincidences. Gwaine awaits his death sentence, unaware that once again, the decision is not in his hands, but Merlin's. Will Merlin risk his destiny or preserve his heart?

Rating: K

Warnings: Some humiliation for our favourite knight, which includes *GASP NO* forced hair cutting ='(

A/N: I really had no intention of continuing this, I wanted to leave the story open, but due to the response in the previous story, I've decided to treat you to this.

A/N 2: **Am having a competition: Prize is a story of any length, rating, genre, pairing and (almost) any fandom. Look on my profile for details.**

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did, I'd be really indecisive over character's fates.

* * *

Merlin's eyes followed the rat as it scurried across the dungeon floor. His head was too groggy to move, too filled with mist to think properly, to comprehend that his heavy chains would not shift under his weak tugs. He breathed heavily as his mind desperately tried to think of a plan.

_Arthur was coming here, of course he was. He would be coming to be executed._

Coherent thoughts were just about returning to his head as he turned to look at the rest of his fellow prisoners. With him were Gaius and Gwen (who had been elevated above her servant position long ago) and Gods knew were Uther was being held. Both of the pair were still sleeping off the effects of the potion that the raiders had slipped into the castle food supply, and Merlin felt horribly lonely, that, and achy.

Wincing, he pulled himself up and sat hunched over, hugging his knees to his chest. Once again, depressing thoughts filled his mind.

_Arthur's going to die. My destiny, all I've done for him, it'll be for nothing_.

Water started to drip down into the cell, each icy sound of the drops hitting the ground cut through Merlin, just hearing them made him feel colder.

_I'm still not convinced we'll be set free either. They might kill us all anyway._

Oh well done Merlin, always the optimist.

Before he could descend any further into his gloomy cycle, the door to the cell was pushed open, the heavy, damp weight of it making the hinges creak.

"The prince has arrived in Camelot." One of the raiders said as he stepped into the dank room.

And Merlin went colder than he thought was possible.

* * *

This was wrong, it was beyond wrong.

As soon as there many prisoners of the castle had been pulled into the throne room for "the show", Merlin had sought out any blonde hair and blue eyes in the room, and couldn't find any.

Instead, it was Gwaine. _His Gwaine_, knelt in front of the raider's leader, dressed in the crown prince's armour.

Merlin was starting to tremble as he watched the raiders taunt Gwaine, pulling on his long hair and jeering. Only _he _got to touch the hair, and he'd ran his hands through it on many occasions and knew how much Gwaine treasured it. But the knight didn't react, simply focussing his hard stare straight ahead.

But something was far worse than the scene in front of him, glancing next to him, he saw the other's reactions; Gwen could barely conceal her relief like Uther and Gaius could, but it was enough to stop the raiders twigging.

Apparently he was the only one in this room who cared for the knight, _his _knight.

Without hesitation, he automatically reached for his magic, getting ready to blast the teasing raiders away from his man, but stopped at the last minute.

His destiny had given him a decision, and he didn't want to take it. He had three unthinkable choices. One, speak up and say it wasn't the prince before them, which would mean Gwaine would be killed for treachery anyway and Arthur would die too. Two, Let Gwaine die and just carry on serving Arthur, and fade into the background again. Three, use his magic to get them both out of here and just hide and live, but never see or be able to protect Arthur again.

What was he supposed to do?

The raiders became for vicious in their attack of Gwaine now, desperate for a reaction of some kind. One suddenly flew out with a punch to his face, whipping his head to the side, but still no responses, like he was already dead.

"It's not brave to pretend it doesn't hurt, our dear prince." The leader drawled, having not joined in the game yet. "You are still a coward."

At this, Gwaine's eyes flamed and Merlin gulped. Only an idiot would insult Gwaine's pride or courage.

"Why not let me prove to you just how much of a coward I am." He spat out at the leader, struggling to his feet only to be forced back down by a mob of henchmen.

"Oh I have all the proof I need Arthur, and I grow tired now. Should we make it a quick show for your friends here?" he lifted his head to face Uther. "Or would you prefer to see your son suffer for a while, my lord?"

Uther's role as the father didn't falter for a minute.

"Don't, not my boy." He cried, desperation feigned in his tone. It made Merlin want to be sick.

"What about your servant, heard he's quite a pal of yours?"

At this, Merlin saw Gwaine stiffen involuntarily. Unfortunately, the raider's leader saw also.

"Finally, the man does feel." He gestured to the guard by the prisoners. "Bring the skinny one over here."

On command, the guard almost lifted Merlin straight off his feet and dragged him toward Gwaine, casually dropping him on the floor next to the knight. As he struggled up, he tried to meet his friend's eyes, but the knight refused, looking resolutely down. Merlin became more and more frustrated that he couldn't talk to him, or even reach out and touch him.

And he couldn't save him.

"Not in a mood to socialise? Maybe some time with my men would make you both chattier." Another gesture and a swarm came over both men, dragging them away from each other. "Do what you want with him." He said, pointing lazily at Merlin. "But I have an idea for this one." He started walking menacingly towards Gwaine, who was being held on his knees by 4 men. Thankfully, the men holding Merlin were far too interested in their leader's actions to torment him.

As he drew nearer, the leader slowly drew a dagger from his belt. A sick, twisted smile formed on his pale lips as he came into range of Gwaine and brought the knife close to his face.

He drew back his hand, and a collective gasp went over the room, which soon quietened as they saw the leader chop away at Gwaine's locks. The knight tried to jerk away, only to have his face slashed by the leader.

"Not that keen to keep your girly ringlets are you?" he mocked, chuckling deeply as Gwaine stilled and allowed him to continue his mutilation of his beautiful hair. Soon, it all lay around him on the floor, and he was left with a choppy, short crop, a sham of what it used to be.

Merlin's stomach plummeted. It was an insult, it was just pure malice, and made his desire to kill them all heighten.

At last, the leader stepped away, and Merlin got a clear view of Gwaine's face, and his eyes. His _eyes_, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had spent so long in these past few months, the ones that made him know he trusted his friend, his lover, his heart.

They were guarded, and misty. He could hide it to others, but Merlin could see the pain in them, the sadness, and he knew it was from far more than what had just occurred.

And they spurred something in his heart into action.

No one would die, not if he could help it.

With a burst of rage, his magic released itself, knocking the men around him into the far wall. Before anyone could take in what they'd just seen, he was already running to the rest, scattering them just as easily.

"Merlin, don't" Gwaine shouted out, horrified that his lover had revealed himself, had just given up his life here for _him._

"Gwaine, _run_." Merlin shouted back, sights set on the leader, who was looking slightly confused.

"_Gwaine? _Who the hells Gwaine?" he yelled, backing away from the boy who had molten gold in his eyes.

Merlin gave a smile that could have rivalled Gwaine's.

"That's _Sir_ Gwaine to you." He reached his hand out and shot fire from his hand without incantation. Before the deadly flames could reach the leader however, he returned the hand movement and stilled them. Merlin's smile disappeared.

"Don't challenge me, boy." He growled out, low and dangerous.

"Don't challenge _me_, old man." Merlin instantly shot back, shouting out another spell and knocking him backwards, the man quickly recovered and gave out his own, sending a plume of energy towards Merlin, who dodged rapidly, crashing onto the floor.

Soon, both sorcerers were firing out spells and magic at the other, both as powerful and unwilling to back down. The rest of the room watched on, horrified and enchanted as Merlin blocked yet another electric bolt thrown at him. Both men were starting to tire, circling each other.

"You're a fool, if you beat me, you die."

Merlin maintained his glare.

"I'd like to take you down with me."

The leader gave an evil smirk, before raising his hand again.

"_Senti lo-"_

His sentence cut short, a shocked cry emitting instead, before he collapsed forward, clutching at his chest. Just behind where he had stood, Gwaine stood chuckling.

"See, easy. You always have to do things the hard way."

The two stood grinning at each other, ready to embrace, when the king's voice interrupted him.

"He's a _sorcerer?_ Call the guards!"

Oh, there was that little problem.

Switching his gaze back to Gwaine, they nodded at each other.

"Gwaine, _run!_" he shouted, before they both bolted from the room, easily slipping past the king. They ran out the castle, through the gates and away from Camelot, still laughing.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Arthur sighed, looking out of his window, anxious.

Today, Gaius had told him that his father's condition had worsened beyond repair. It was time for him to become king. In just a few minutes, the crown that had once adorned Uther Pendragon's head would sit upon his own, and he'd truly rule the kingdom.

A knock came from the door, interrupting his musings.

"Come in." He called out, and then frowned. Should he start making his tone more self-assured, or was a kingly tone that of certainty? He'd ask Gwen later.

Lancelot stepped through the door, looking... spooked.

"What is it?"

"It's... the guards at the gate have two people wishing to see you, sire." He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"What people?" he _so _didn't need surprise visitors today.

"Well, it's Gwaine sire, Merlin and Gwaine."

Instantly, Arthur had shot up and started running down the corridor.

"SIRE!"

He halted, turning back round to the knight.

"They're already in the castle sire, down this way." He pointed in the opposite direction Arthur had been going, head spinning as an Arthur shaped blur sped past him.

* * *

The sight that met Arthur was not a pretty one.

Gwaine and Merlin had been moved to one of the castle chambers, and Merlin laid in the bed, pale thin and frail looking. Arthur's excitement from earlier diminished.

"What happened to you?"

Merlin, on hearing his voice, struggled into a sitting position, and smiled at his old friend.

"Arthur." He said, cheerfully but voice weak.

"A witch cursed him, and he wanted to come back and see you before he died." Gwaine answered, holding his lover's hand tight.

Arthur swallowed; realising tears were building in his eyes. How could Merlin die? When he'd finally got him back, all the years without him, they'd felt empty, like he'd lost half of himself.

"Can't we do anything?" he said shakily, gulping involuntarily as they both shook their heads.

"It's time I went anyway." Merlin said, smiling weakly.

Despair filled Arthur now, as he made his way to the other side of the bed and clasped Merlin's free hand.

Merlin had been Gwaine's for the past three or so years, but Arthur always felt that he was Merlin's.

Arthur missed his crowning ceremony.

They talked for hours into the night, telling the tales of Merlin and Gwaine, as they travelled, lived and loved around Albion.

Merlin made Arthur swear he wouldn't be a royal prat.

Arthur watched as the two kissed, content that Merlin had lived happily for the past few years.

They all fell asleep in the chamber, still clutching hands.

Gwaine's face was just as tear streaked in his sleep as Arthur's.

They didn't all wake up.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! Here is my justification:

To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored.

And I did give them 3 years of slashy happiness.

Sooooo, *goes hides*

MizzSY x


End file.
